


April Fools!

by Inalovelyplace



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, all of the fluff, so much marshmallowy goodness omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalovelyplace/pseuds/Inalovelyplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had to continue the cutes. Sorry I took so long</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Lee, stop it!" I nearly screeched, panting between my fits of laughter. He was sat astride my thighs and knees, pinning me down so he could tickle my sides relentlessly as I fought beneath him through uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Not until you promise me!" He half-laughed, the grip of his large hand tightened around my wrists he had pinned above my head and he continued to poke at my most ticklish spots.  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"Take an oath" he said, moving his devious hand away from my stomach to grip my chin gently. Suddenly the moment became serious, despite the ridiculousness of the situation. I let out a heavy sigh  
  
"I vow not to tell my friends I'm pregnant with your child for April Fools Day" I said, rolling my eyes. Finally, he released my hands and let me sit up a little  
  
"Thank you" he smiled at me, that perfect sideways Lee smile that he loved to use against me, "I would be ridiculously happy if you were, I swear, but as a joke.. Something like that getting around could be disaster."  
I nodded my understanding and hugged him tight around the middle, "I know what you mean"  
  
"Love you" he mumbled, leaning down to brush his lips softly against mine. After a brief moment of gentle kisses we parted and I smiled,  
  
"Love you too" that earned his full on grin as he climbed off and stretched, groaning as his back popped pleasantly. Lee offered me a hand up off the bed and I rolled my shoulders, sore from heaving with laughter. He made for the kitchen to get breakfast started and I stood by the bed chewing my lip in deliberation  
  
"Lee?"  
  
"Hm?" He asked, half turning back towards me  
  
"What if I wasn't telling them as a joke?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to continue the cutes. Sorry I took so long

I've never seen him move so quickly. In the span of a second he had turned around and crossed the room with two strides of his ridiculously long legs. Lee stopped a breath short of knocking me over, our ridiculous height difference suddenly amplified.

"You mean...?" He asked, sounding breathless. There was no suppressing the grin that nearly split my face

"I mean" I affirmed with a nod and was immediately swept up into strong arms and the world spun as Lee did, a chorus of 'I love you's spilling forth. He stopped, stumbling a little which made us topple back onto the bed with returning giggles.

"I love you" he said for the twentieth time, brushing his thumb over my cheek, "and if this is an April Fool's joke I'm never going to forgive you."

"I'd never be so mean" I promised, leaning down to kiss him gently, "we just have to keep it quiet until the wedding" Lee rolled his eyes and began to protest but I pressed my palm over his mouth, "seriously, it's only one more month! No Richard, no Martin or Matt--"

"What about--"

"Not even Evangeline" He sighed and dropped his head back onto the duvet,

"why?"

"I just want it to be our secret for a while, before the whole world is on us. I won't tell any of my friends either. Please?" I asked quietly, Lee nodded and gently pushed me over onto my back so he could rub his cheek against my stomach affectionately

"Just us" he whispered and pulled up the edge of my t-shirt, pressing soft kisses against my skin. My heart swelled with love at the gentle display of affection, "just me, and you, and little no-name. I promise" he continued. The dog came into the room a moment later with a happy little bark and hopped onto the bed next to us, the tilt of his head questioning as to why he hadn't been fed yet

"I suppose Carl can know too" I granted, sitting up to pet the top of his head. Lee sat up with a laugh and pulled the big dog into his lap

"Hear that, bud? We're getting you a little sister. Or brother. Maybe it's twins, so one of each, or two of one. Or two of the other. It's too early to tell at this point" he rambled as he rubbed the dogs head, "breakfast comes first, musing later" Lee said dismissively, patting Carl on the backside to get him to jump down, "my lady:" he stood and offered a hand up again so he could tuck me into his side as we walked

"Just keep it quiet for a month, then we can tell the whole world" I promised, rubbing his side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Lee actually does have a dog named Carl, according to imdb anyway


End file.
